


Little Ones

by laurel_snart



Category: Digitour
Genre: Baby mikey, Brikey, F/M, Infantilism, Jylan, Little Jackson, Little Mikey, M/M, Protective Dylan, Protective Triana, Sweet Alex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Jackson se siente un poco triste por lo que busca la compañía de Triana, quien tiene una sorpresa para que vuelva a sonreír pero para eso eso necesita irse por un rato... y eso al chico no le gusta. Pidiéndole ayuda a Bryce y a Mikey, la chica es capaz de hacerlo feliz de nuevo.Dylan y Alex aparecen y todos terminan teniendo una noche de películas.





	Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Soy completamente honesta al decir que adoro a Jylan y a Brikey. Son uno más adorable que el otro y el Ángel sabrá que me derriten el corazón.Creo que este es el primer fic sobre ellos en ao3, y aunque puede no ser el mejor, espero les guste. Y si algunx es fan de estos cuatro muchachos, hágamelo saber por favor.   
> Si se preguntan por qué Alexander Calvert aparece en el fic les explicaré: quería que Triana tuviera una pareja (ella es bisexual) pero al ser un fic sobre personas reales decidí que él se mostrara tal como es. Por otro lado, Triana es una persona muy cercana a mí, de ahí que haya usado el nombre.
> 
> Los adoro a todos y cada uno de ustedes!!

Triana iba camino a casa,  _Wanted Dead or Alive_ sonando en el estéreo del auto mientras que las hojas de los árboles eran movidas por el viento. Al detenerse en un semáforo en rojo le echó una mirada al cielo: negras nubes se estaban formando en el horizonte, prometiendo una gran tormenta; a la latina le gustaba la lluvia, pero no cuando se encontraba en mitad de la autopista y con unos treinta minutos más por delante para llegar a su casa. 

Su celular empezó a sonar, provocando que se sobresaltara y se diera un pequeño golpe contra el vidrio de la ventanilla; maldijo mientras tomaba el aparato para mirar el identificador de llamadas, el cual indicaba que Jackson estaba del otro lado de la línea. 

\- Hola Jax - dijo al atender.

\- Hola - susurró el muchacho. Por el tono de voz de Krecioch, la chica pudo adivinar que estaba triste. 

\- ¿Cariño qué ocurre?

Escuchó como se sorbía la nariz antes de responder. -  Me siento solo, ¿puedes venir? 

\- Estoy en camino - contestó antes de colgar. ¡Al diablo la tormenta! Al ver la luz verde, cambió de carril para dirigirse al departamento del chico. En ciertas ocasiones Jackson necesitaba un hombro en el cual apoyarse, y tanto su novio como sus amigos se prestaban con gusto para ayudarlo, pero Dylan estaba en otra ciudad debido a un torneo al que debía presentarse y no sabían cuándo volvería. 

Pisando el acelerador, la joven Acosta se dispuso a acortar el viaje para evitar la tormenta.

# # # # # #

Encontró a un muchacho prácticamente escondido en una de las sudaderas de su pareja, sus ojos enrojecidos y marcados por grandes ojeras; se hizo a un lado para que la venezolana pasara y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para luego dirigirse al living, en donde Triana se sentó en el sofá y abrió los brazos para él. Jackson se acomodó junto a ella y se apoyó contra su pecho, agradeciendo el calor  y el consuelo que el abrazo de su amiga ofrecía. 

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo? - preguntó la joven luego de unos minutos en silencio. 

\- No gracias. ¿Podemos quedarnos así por un rato? - la voz del chico era solo un susurro - ¿Por favor?

Dejó un pequeño beso en la coronilla del muchacho antes de responder - Claro cariño. 

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo fuera del edificio se escuchaba de fondo, formando una atmósfera pacífica y calmando levemente a Krecioch. Habían pasado unas dos horas, tal vez un poco más, cuando el celular de Triana vibró en su bolsillo provocando que se sobresaltara... de nuevo; al agarrarlo vio que tenía un mensaje, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al leerlo. 

\- ¿Jax? - dijo suavemente, recibiendo un sonido de afirmación como respuesta - Tengo que hacer algo importante. ¿Podrías... - antes de que lograra terminar la pregunta los brazos del joven habían afianzado aun más el agarre alrededor de su abdomen, indicando que la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

\- Quédate, quédate - masculló contra su hombro. La chica pensó por unos segundos: no podía dejarlo solo en el estado en el que se encontraba pero podía hacer que se sintiera mejor, aunque para eso necesitaba ausentarse por un rato. A menos que...

\- ¿Qué tal si le digo a Bryce que venga a hacerte compañía? 

Jackson pareció dudar por un instante. - ¿M- Mikey también puede venir?

Acosta sonrió. Ambos muchachos solían actuar de manera infantil de vez en cuando, ya sea por el estrés o porque estaban tristes o simplemente cuando lo necesitaban, y en esos momentos les gustaba estar juntos. - Por supuesto precioso. 

Volviendo a tomar su teléfono la chica marcó el número de Hall, quien atendió luego del tercer timbrazo.  _\- ¿Diga?_

\- ¿Qué hay Bryce? 

_\- Trinu, ¿cómo está todo?_

\- Digamos que bien - respondió la morena mirando a Jackson juguetear con un mechón de su cabello. - Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor. 

-  _Por supuesto -_ replicó el chico -  _¿Qué necesitas?_

\- Jax se siente un poco deprimido y pequeño. Puedo hacer que se sienta mejor pero necesito irme, ¿podrían venir tú y Mikey a quedarse con él un par de horas? 

 _\- No hay problema. ¿Qué dices precioso? -_ oyó que le decía a Barone -  _¿Quieres ver a Jackson?_

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risita y un ¡Siiii! a modo de respuesta. - Los esperamos.

_\- Nos vemos._

Triana cortó la llamada y miró a su amigo; sonrió al notar que estaba dormido, una de sus manos sosteniendo la remera de la chica. Decidió dejarlo descansar hasta que llegaran los otros dos muchachos, y entonces vería cómo hacer para que soltara su camiseta.

Media hora después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. La latina fue a abrir luego de recostar al castaño, y una risa se escapó de su boca cuando Mikey se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. 

\- ¡Trini! - dijo alegremente; la susodicha le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un par de vueltas, logrando que el jovencito también riera. Lo dejó de vuelta sobre sus pies y lo observó: usaba un buzo cuyas mangas le cubrían las manos, pantalones de gimnasia, zapatillas y un chupete se encontraba entre sus gruesos labios. 

\- Te ves aun más adorable que la última vez - dijo, y las mejillas de Mikey se volvieron de un lindo tono rosa. Luego miró al otro joven, quien ya había cerrado la puerta - Mientras que Bryce sigue teniendo la misma cara de sonso. 

El más bajo dejó salir una pequeña risita ante la expresión de su novio.  

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? - preguntó Hall fingiendo un puchero. Al notar la 'tristeza' del mayor, Barone se dirigió hacia él y posó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro. 

\- Byce. No tiste - las palabras se deformaban debido al chupón pero las dos más grandes habían aprendido a entenderlo. 

Bryce daba la impresión de estar pensando. - No lo sé. Tal vez me sienta mejor si me abrazas.

Mikey obedeció sin dudarlo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y ocultando su cara en su cuello. El de mechones rubios le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en la sien del muchachito.

\- De acuerdo tortolitos - los interrumpió la chica, tomando la mochila que el más grande tenía colgada al hombro y colocándola junto a la entrada - Jackson está durmiendo en la sala, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando no lo despierten. Yo volveré en un par de horas. 

\- De acuerdo - contestó Bryce. Ambos muchachos la abrazaron antes de ir a mirar televisión, Mikey prácticamente arrastrando a su pareja. Triana rodó los ojos y salió del departamento, sabiendo que dejaba a Krecioch en buenas manos.

 


End file.
